Various electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computing devices, wearable computing devices, and the like, may communicate using a wireless wide area network. Typically, devices communicate over a wireless wide area network according to specifications specified by a communications provider. Communications providers may provide services for communicating via a wireless wide area network to individuals that purchase plans or subscriptions from the communications providers. Upon a user of an electronic device purchasing a subscription or plan from a particular communications provider, the electronic device may be configured for communications over a wireless wide area network according to the specifications of the particular communications provider.